crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet
Description/Backstory Violet is a Dog/Dragon Monster. When she was little, she lived in Snowdin, but not in a house, as she preferred sleeping with whoever would let her in their house for the night. She never begged for food, although she always gave her puppy eyes to seem like she was. Eventually, she realized her inner dragon abilities and started to master her abilities, which in turn caused her to age faster to a young adult. She changed from standing on all fours to on her back legs. Now she owns a home of her own. She's mosty to herself with a habit to drink and smoke dog treats. She loves to read books and and tries to socialize. She's better at it than she thinks she is. Appearance Violet's appearance is pretty straight forward. Similar to Lesser Dog, only Female, with some noticeable Dragon Features, such as she still looks more dog-like, although her muzzle is a bit more dragon-like and her body is a mixture of scales and fur. A long furry tail and a perfect white coat that matches snow. She has sharper teeth. She wears a long black skirt to go with her snow white fur, and a black and red open sweater with Chinese symbols on it, she actually has a dragon looking symbol on her right arm. Personality Violet's personality is that of a Teenage Girl, with mood swings and very sensitive emotions to boot. She is usually very secluded and alone. She is very protective over her friends, and will risk her life for them even if they try to tell her not to. She is very loving though, and loves hanging with children if she can't find a way out of it. Mostly she's just a bookworm that hangs by herself. Abilities Fire and Ice Breathing * Violet can breath blue fire, and ice, her fire is extremely hot, and her ice is well bellow freezing. Loud Voice * Violet can Bark and Roar extremely loudly to stun her opponents, same goes for howling to attack other dogs for a temporary mind control, and whining for a distress call. Psychological Stares * Violet will sometimes stare at different people for different reasons. * Her stares seem to have psychological effects to where when angry, she can cause fear, nightmares, and nightmarish illusions into her enemies for extended periods of time. * When sad, she can cause overwhelming sadness, and bring back very emotional thoughts and memories. Sometimes this can also make futuristic or alternate route death illusions appear well before they actually happen. Regenerating Silvia and Scales * Violet's licks and drool along with ripping off her scales and putting them on a wound will cause it to heal twice a fast. It doesn't hurt to rip of her scales if they are fully grown, and regrow after a few weeks. Cursed Blood * If Violet's blood spills over someone, that person will be cursed to bad luck until she licks them, usually, she refuses to unless it was be accident. Trivia Violet was originally made by the user Violet Dreemurr3, but then redone by Geshtro. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Female Category:User;Geshtro